


Quando c’era Bucky

by HoyokuTensho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoyokuTensho/pseuds/HoyokuTensho
Summary: "Ma lui era lì per salvarlo, a qualsiasi costo: se c’era davvero la possibilità che Bucky fosse tornato se stesso, allora avrebbe dato la sua vita per difenderlo. Perché quando c’era Bucky con lui, non si sentiva mai solo, non si sentiva mai incompreso né dubitava di se stesso; perché Bucky era tutto quello che gli restava, ed era sempre stato tutto quello che aveva, anche quando non gli restava più nulla. Era il pezzo più prezioso del suo cuore."





	Quando c’era Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge **A Stucky, a day** del gruppo **till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky** (qui il [ link](https://www.facebook.com/groups/2271305943091413))

Quando l’aveva ritrovato, aveva capito subito che era lui. Il suo sguardo era cambiato, certo. Quale sguardo non cambierebbe dopo settant’anni passati a uccidere, a essere manipolato e a soffrire le pene dell’inferno? Ma era lui, era Bucky, ne era certo. Quelli erano i suoi occhi, tristi e spaventati, ma erano quelli di Bucky, non del Soldato d’Inverno.

“Tu mi conosci” aveva affermato, con ogni briciolo di convinzione nella voce. Lo conosceva da una vita: da quando erano bambini e giravano per Brooklyn, esplorando, spiando di nascosto gli affari degli adulti, litigando con tutti i bulli della città; ovvero, lui litigava, le prendeva e Bucky lo soccorreva. E poi, la morte di sua madre: era rimasto solo, aveva solo Bucky e questi gli aveva detto che sarebbe rimasto con lui, sarebbero rimasti insieme per sempre. E in guerra, Bucky lo aveva seguito in missione: aveva detto che avrebbe seguito il ragazzino coraggioso e giustiziere di Brooklyn in capo al mondo, non il tizio muscoloso in calzamaglia; malauguratamente, era precipitato dal treno.

“Sei Steve, ho letto di te in un museo, tempo fa.”

Allora, doveva aver letto anche di se stesso. Non lo aveva ancora attaccato, significava che non era sotto il controllo di nessuno, che era cosciente di sé e di lui. Doveva sapere molto di più e significava anche che gli stava mentendo.

Nel frattempo, una squadra d’assalto aveva circondato l’edificio e aveva bloccato l’uscita dell’appartamento di Bucharest.

“Non mentirmi” gli chiese.

“Io non ero a Vienna. Non faccio più quelle cose.”

Purtroppo, stavano venendo a prenderlo e Steve avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per farlo fuggire. Leggeva nei suoi occhi la paura: se fosse stato catturato, lo avrebbero ucciso o lo avrebbero rinchiuso per sempre da qualche parte. E allora sì che sarebbe impazzito definitivamente.

Ma lui era lì per salvarlo, a qualsiasi costo: se c’era davvero la possibilità che Bucky fosse tornato se stesso, allora avrebbe dato la sua vita per difenderlo. Perché quando c’era Bucky con lui, non si sentiva mai solo, non si sentiva mai incompreso né dubitava di se stesso; perché Bucky era tutto quello che gli restava, ed era sempre stato tutto quello che aveva, anche quando non gli restava più nulla. Era il pezzo più prezioso del suo cuore.

Non aveva mai dimenticato le parole del Dott. Erskine: doveva restare quello che era, non doveva scordare il proprio cuore. E senza Bucky, sentiva che ne mancava il pezzo migliore: gli anni della spensierata gioventù, nonostante i continui malesseri e le ginocchia sbucciate, il labbro spaccato e il naso sanguinante; perché quando c’era Bucky, era sempre lì per lui, a coprirgli le spalle, a vegliare sulla sua incolumità, a riportarlo a casa quando non ci riusciva e a vegliarlo quando si ammalava. Bucky era la sua casa.

Se fosse tornato a esserlo…

“Tu mi hai tirato fuori dal fiume. Perché?”

Doveva ricordarsi di lui, non poteva esserci altra spiegazione.

“Non lo so” aveva sospirato, teso, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. Ma il suo sguardo sembrava dire molto altro, cose che non era convinto di poter dire.

“Sì che lo sai” gli aveva risposto, nello sguardo tutta la forza del proprio cuore. Era il suo Buck, solo che non riusciva a dirlo.

Poi, era scattato il blitz, avevano sfondato la porta dell’appartamento, avevano sparato bombe dalla finestra, loro due si erano difesi e avevano lottato assieme. Bucky era fuggito sul tetto di un altro palazzo, ma era stato raggiunto da un tizio in costume da pantera nera e da un elicottero che aveva iniziato a sparargli contro. Una colluttazione, poi era fuggito in strada, correndo veloce tra le macchine.

Lui e la maschera della pantera dietro di lui, erano entrambi veloci: Steve aveva pensato soltanto a fare in modo che Bucky non venisse ferito. Aveva addirittura sequestrato una macchina, perché non riusciva a raggiungerli, tanto la loro velocità era pari alla sua.

Bucky, per sfuggire al blocco della polizia, aveva saltato una serie di bidoni che dividevano la carreggiata e aveva persino rubato la moto a un biker che veniva dalla parte opposta alla sua. Nel frattempo, la Pantera si era messa sopra la sua auto e, anche se lui cercava di sbandarla per farlo levare di mezzo, sembrava proprio non voler mollare la presa. Non gli avrebbe mai permesso di mettere un artiglio su Bucky.

Doveva occuparsene lui. Doveva occuparsi di lui e preoccuparsi che stesse bene, come quando era Bucky a misurargli la febbre, fargli bere tanti liquidi, somministrargli medicine e stargli vicino mentre si addormentava sereno. Mentre sua madre lavorava per mantenerlo, c’era Bucky a dargli il conforto di cui aveva bisogno, il conforto di un amico, quasi di un fratello maggiore.

Nessuno doveva fargli del male. Non più. _Mai più._

Aveva vissuto troppe atrocità persino per raccontarle. E non ne avrebbe permesse altre, nei suoi confronti. Non davanti ai propri occhi.

Il tipo in costume, però, era estremamente agile e caparbio. Aveva persino usato la sua auto come passerella per gettarsi sopra la moto. Bucky aveva saputo difendersi, proprio come un combattente addestrato per questo, ma l’altro non demordeva. Cosa lo spingeva a tanto?

L’inseguimento era finito con lo scoppio e il crollo della galleria. Loro tre ne erano usciti incolumi, e Steve aveva notato che Bucky davvero non aveva ucciso nessuno; ma a quel punto, erano accerchiati dalle forze di polizia e da Rhodey in armatura, chiamato a intervenire dopo l’adesione ai trattati di Sokovia. Questo significava che c’era anche Tony, da qualche parte.

Significava che non aveva più tempo.

Erano immobilizzati e catturati. Bucky sarebbe stato interrogato e il suo destino sarebbe stato deciso dal suo comportamento e dalle risposte che avrebbe dato.

Steve aveva pregato con tutto se stesso che non reagisse in nessuna maniera. Sarebbe arrivato a trattare la propria resa, a firmare qualunque cosa, purché non gli fosse fatto del male. Tuttavia, ancora una volta, Tony aveva giocato sporco e non aveva potuto fidarsi della sua parola.

Poi, era arrivato lo psichiatra per conferire con Bucky, c’era stato il black out.

Solo un minuto e Bucky era ridiventato una furia inarrestabile.

Che diavolo era successo? Chi era quell’uomo?

Aveva perso lo sguardo del suo Bucky, era tornato quel vuoto che sembrava richiamare la morte; la furia cieca e distruttrice che non lasciava nulla al proprio passaggio, nonostante il valore dei suoi opponenti.

Quegli occhi non avevano paura di niente, quello sguardo non mostrava ansia e apprensione. Non aveva più nulla di umano.

Era sparita Brooklyn dai suoi occhi, i pomeriggi insieme, le avventure nei vicoli e nei locali, le belle ragazze che non avevano occhi che per lui e il suo azzurro brillante come gli zaffiri, su un sorriso affabile, dolce come il miele. Bucky non c’era più, era tornato il Soldato schiavo dell’Hydra.

Adesso, quegli occhi lo guardavano come un nemico da abbattere, mentre gli stringeva il collo nella mano di metallo e lo trascinava con sé verso il fiume.

Se mai fosse riuscito a farlo tornare il suo Bucky, quella mano l’avrebbe stretta per non lasciarla più.


End file.
